


Inspiration Comes In Many Forms

by saraclegane



Category: Stephen Tries, WillNE, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn Video, Rimming, Sex Tapes, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraclegane/pseuds/saraclegane
Summary: Stephen has a past. One of his fans helps Will to uncover it.The best sorts of friendships don't have secrets this big.





	Inspiration Comes In Many Forms

Suggestions.  
Will had more than his fair share, some jokes and others genuinely helpful, and many of his social media accounts were flooded with them. Every so often, when he had some spare time, he opened up his Twitter app and scrolled through his DMs. Some of his best videos came as a result of this, and others were the very bottom of the barrel. It didn't really matter; he didn't have to follow any of the suggestions, he just found them amusing to read through sometimes. This time was no different. 

Streams of "How To Be" suggestions came in groups, and he made a mental note to send some of the best to Stephen later. Others were links to BGM videos, which he would only resort to as a last attempt to put something out that week. Many messages, as expected were average fan PMs, things like "I love your content" and "You deserve more viewers", which was all lovely but not quite his target. Then, a new message from a user stood out to him: "Vid idea: BJM". 

Perhaps it was because it seemed to have a typo in it, or because the message following it seemed to have read his mind, as it said, "No that wasn't a typo of BGM". He opened it a moment after having received it, and found a link but no thumbnail. Not YouTube? How odd. Against his better judgement, he followed it, now very intrigued as to what lay behind it. 

It led him to a website he didn't recognise, but that his teenage years taught him was a dodgy website that he should most definitely click off of, but he rested on his firewall to protect him for the most part as he navigated the website. There were internal links everywhere that led to "MxM", "FxF", "MxF". Various locations also were on the screen, but he was distracted as a video began to play on the tab the link had brought him to. 

An awful, Windows Movie Maker title screen played, reading "Blow Job Media" (BJM - they really weren't kidding about it not being a typo) and a 'backstory' voiceover - if it could even be called that - began to play, but Will didn't care to listen properly. He didn't even really know why he was still watching - the mystery over the whole thing kept him intrigued, he deduced. Regardless of why, he pressed on, eyes glued to the screen as a scene was displayed, and two men were revealed. 

One was tall, dark, and handsome, and Will would have guessed he was some sort of male model and/or actor, had he not known better and been in the situation he was at that moment. The other... well, the other was his complete opposite, it seemed. Though he had his back to the camera currently, Will could see that he was much shorter than the other, and his hair was short and had a strawberry-blond/ginger tint to it, though it was harder to place than that. Although it was a relatively generic colour and the man was of average stature, Will felt a strange familiarity to him. Had he seen him somewhere? Not that Will often delved into the porn world that often, especially not the gay variation, but his brain was wracking, trying to find out where he recognised the man from. The two spoke some more, using overexaggerated hand gestures, and the brunette man reached out to touch the ginger more than once on the shoulder, face, and waist each, and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he picked up the shorter man, kissed him passionately, and span him around, pushing him onto the bed with a solid palm flat on his chest, and the camera followed. Will couldn't believe his eyes. There was absolutely no way.

...Stephen?

The more Will looked for signs that the man wasn't Stephen, the more evidence he found opposing his point. He couldn't believe it. His best friend - fucking Stephen Tries, notoriously the least sexy man alive - was featured in a porn video. Will knew he should leave the website and never return, yet his fingers wouldn't collaborate. In fact, his eyes watched Stephen even more intently than he had been, and he felt himself... enjoying it?

The other man removed Stephen of his trousers, leaving them off camera, and positioned him so his exposed legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. Then, once satisfied, he returned to a visibly excited Stephen's face, kissing kim hard once and then taking a liking to his jaw, nipping and sucking the flesh there. Stephen's eyes fluttered shut, and Will hadn't ever seen him so vulnerable in their entire friendship, though it wasn't exactly a bad thing - not at all. He scolded himself at the thought. 

Next, the camera focused in on the man's hands, which were very large and running up and down Stephen's sides, resting just a beat longer each time he found his hips and arse, and Will was sure he detected the slightest of squeezes. Something odd within Will churned at this, but he daren't voice his budding thoughts, not even to himself. The man caught Stephen's lips between his teeth and tugged, reducing him to near tears with the sudden pain, though the man's following soft, loving kisses seemed to calm him down, and soon enough he was seriously bucking against him. Just the sight of Stephen's neediness set Will off, and he caught himself rubbing his own groin against his laptop, though he pretended he hadn't so he didn't have to stop himself. It was an elaborate scheme. 

Abruptly, the man flipped Stephen over onto his stomach via a powerful maneuver using his legs/hips, held him down with one hand between his shoulder blades and essentially used him to thrust into to get himself off, for a moment or two. Stephen apparently enjoyed this objectification, based off of the stream of moans and whines that fell shamelessly from his lips, but it was all over too soon. Even Will was momentarily disappointed when the man stopped in his act and ran his hands with all the grace of a fairy princess, rather than a domineering man who was pinning another man down with his thighs and was undoubtedly numbered thrusts away from climax. Once at his hips again, he gripped the elastic of Stephen's boxers and pulled, smoothly taking the layer off and revealing a plump behind. It was a sight, to say the least, and not one Will would ever say he disliked. However, it was what happened next threw Will's mind into absolute mayhem. 

The man moved Stephen further up the bed and bent down, parting his cheeks with both hands, and began exploring Stephen with his tongue. Stephen gasped and squirmed, grasping out for nothing in particular, settling for the bedsheets when he found nothing else, and Will found himself unable to look away. His breathing increased with Stephen's and, although he knew it was so wrong to watch his mate getting rimmed, he took it a step further and gave his groin the attention it had been pleading for since Stephen's face was first shown on camera. 

Listening to Stephen's noises and watching his face scrunch meant that it wasn't long until Will was on the edge, and he was involuntarily thrown off of it when Stephen reached his own climax with something that was vaguely a scream of "oh!" and a long whine following it. Will didn't care to focus on the other man as he finished himself off, only on Stephen's face as he came down from his high, limp and grinning. He couldn't stop himself admiring his friend in this euphoric state, but soon enough came to his senses and clicked off of the video, wondering exactly what he'd just done. 

Sure, it was the most amazing experience of his entire sex life, and it was just a video of his mate being rimmed, but it was a fantasy, and should remain so. Will decided to clear his history, turn off his Twitter, and lie down, realising that it was about time he went to sleep. However, that was a task that proved much harder than it sounded in theory. He tossed and turned, fidgeting with his blankets and taking his shirt off, before putting it promptly back on when he realised how cold the October nights had begun to get. When he knew he wasn't going to sleep any time soon, he switched his phone back on, replying to some tweets and liking some YouTube comments before watching the unseen videos in his subscription box, liking a few here and there. Eventually, he began to calm down completely and drift off, but not before he opened up his texts and saw a missed one from Stephen himself:

"Sorry for the short notice, mate, but I'm going to need a place to stay over the weekend if that's alright x"

Will grinned to himself, in his drowsy haze, and willed for the weekend to come sooner, rather than later. He had some serious plans; his subscribers hadn't failed to be inspirational at all.


End file.
